


He Shines

by end_alls



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, he's fine, it's fine, sora gets stabbed but then he's in the sword so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_alls/pseuds/end_alls
Summary: (A Soriku Transistor AU drabble)"I… Where— I'm— where am I."Sora's voice crackled out through some sort of speaker. Riku spun, looking for the source."I can't— move. I can't move. Where is he. Where is he?"There was a tremor in Sora's voice that warned of coming tears. Riku needed to get to him."Riku. Riku where are you. Are you… You can't be—can't be—"The sound of Sora's voice slipping to panic, with his name on his lips, was finally enough to start Riku's stone feet moving. The heels of his boots clicked against the slick ground as he rounded the corner of the alley, and froze."Oh, Riku," Sora breathed, from somewhere far away. "You'reokay."





	He Shines

When Riku came back to himself, he was standing in an alley—one a little ways from the concert hall. He looked at his hands. Blood. There should be blood. Why wasn't there blood?

Why did he think there should be blood?

His mind was clouded, wrapped in sheer, gossamer fabric, and the only sound to be heard was his own panicked breathing.

Sora.

Where was Sora?

He called his name, but it caught on his lungs, dispersed into silence like a whisp of smoke in his throat.

He tried again.

_Sora!_

And again, and _again,_ until his throat felt raw and his eyes stung with tears. Nothing would pass his lips but heaving, gasping breath. He felt frozen, sick.

"I… Where— I'm— where am I."

Sora's voice crackled out through some sort of speaker. Riku spun, looking for the source.

"I can't— move. I can't move. Where is he. Where is he?"

There was a tremor in Sora's voice that warned of coming tears. Riku needed to get to him.

"Riku. Riku where are you. Are you… You can't be—can't be—"

The sound of Sora's voice slipping to panic, with his name on his lips, was finally enough to start Riku's stone feet moving. The heels of his boots clicked against the slick ground as he rounded the corner of the alley, and froze.

"Oh, Riku," Sora breathed, from somewhere far away. "You're _okay."_

Sora was slumped against a low wall, face dark and shadowed and… gone. He was gone. He was _already_ gone, but Riku was running toward him.

From his chest struck the bright sword that had pierced his heart, illuminating itself in the impossible dark encroaching across Riku's vision, and it all came rushing back.

He'd been singing, so caught up in his performance that he didn't notice the concert crowd part to reveal them. Sora had reacted faster than he had. He'd always said that was what bodyguards were for, always with such bright nonchalance that the moment it mattered, he'd been ready.

"Sora!" The last word to cross his lips before their terrible sword lodged in his lover's chest—too deep, too _deep,_ as the blow meant for Riku's stomach struck the shorter man straight in the heart.

Riku didn't know how they'd gotten out—how he’d—

"Riku. Look at me, Riku. Look at me."

Riku choked, all at once brought back to the present calamity. He scrambled down to Sora, and brought a hand to his cold face. Could he still be—

"No, not there. Down here."

Riku's eyes slipped down to the sword, the _thing_ that had _taken Sora from him,_ the _thing_ flickering in time with the phantom voice of the man he'd loved more than anything in this cursed, soulless city.

"Yeah," Sora said with a wet laugh. He could never keep himself from laughing, even when he was crying. "You look good, Riku. Did you ever notice how tears make your eyes shine like stars?"

The soft glow of the sword moved in time with Sora's voice, pulsed like his heartbeat.

No.

"Me, I'm—I don't know Riku. I don't know what I look like.”

Riku's eyes blurred. All he could see were smears of light—Sora's light, coming out of his executioner. "But I see you, Riku. It's dawn here, and you're the sky. You're beautiful."

Riku choked again, a broken sob bursting from his chest.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging. Aren't you gonna say how cute I am too?"

Riku tried. He tried to say something, _anything,_ but they'd taken it. They'd taken the only comfort he could give Sora, when they both needed it most.

"Riku? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Riku closed his eyes and brought a hand to his traitorous throat.

“…Oh no."

“You can do it, Riku.”

He shook his head. He couldn’t, he couldn’t.

“Just… take the handle, and pull. Like a bandage.”

Riku had changed Sora’s bandages too many times to count—when he got scuffed up in the boxing ring or scaring off the goons that the Organization sent to lurk around Riku’s concert hall. Sora always insisted that Riku never hold back when it was time to change his dressings—saying it would toughen him up, even though he’d toughed it out through things Riku could hardly imagine.

He was talking like pulling a sword out of his corpse’s chest wasn’t any different.

“You can do it, lark,” Sora said softly.

The nickname lifted his heart like it always did, but tonight it hung so low in his chest that Riku feared it would never fly again.

But it was enough.

Riku reached for the sword.

As Riku's palm met the handle, his heart fluttered with the feeling of taking Sora's hand. He could practically see Sora's sheepish, embarrassed smile facing him.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private? You know, where they aren't trying to kill you?"

Riku let out a sound that was almost a laugh, in spite of himself, and Sora joined him with a real one that made up for everything Riku was lacking. The warm current between them melted the shock enough for Riku to pull the sword free.

Sora wasn't there, cold on the street. He was between his fingers, holding him too. And they would never be apart again.

"Whatever happens next, Riku…"

Sora's voice lit the sword like a lighthouse guiding him home.

"Promise you won't let me go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and also, sorry
> 
> I wrote this on the train today, since I've had this crossover on the brain this week! I also did a sketch of [Riku and the transistor](https://twitter.com/toppiegames/status/1144323405467906048)! You can find me on twitter there too.


End file.
